


Break a Leg

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Almost Kiss, Also some background Sam/Danny cause obviously - crush, Doctor's Disorders, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, F/M, Pink Astronaut, Rivalry, Tumblr Archive Project, shallow sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: While admitted to North Mercy Hospital, Paulina meets her hero, Phantom.





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that came out when I saw some gifs recapping the episode.

**Break A Leg**

—

When Paulina sat up, she was face-to-face with Phantom.

For a moment, everything froze. A hundred emotions hit her at once, fighting to surface; shock, eagerness, adoration, excitement, joy - for a terrifying moment, she thought she was going to faint, or worse, babble and fangirl like an idiot.

Yanking her emotions under control, Paulina closed her eyes, fought her nervousness, and turned to give the ghost boy a warm smile. “Hi,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too much like a little lovestruck girl.

He returned the gesture, smiling back at her. Oh, his smile! Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She must be dreaming! Everything was so perfect. Here they were, sitting together, close enough to touch… perhaps even close enough… to… kiss -

THUNK. Out of nowhere, a boot dropped from the sky and landed on Phantom’s head, ruining the moment. Bewildered, Paulina looked up, to see Sam Manson wiggling a sock clad foot. “Sorry!” the other girl called, but her grin was anything but. She’d done that on purpose!

Paulina whirled around to find Phantom rubbing his head, his attention completely off her, and her heart sank. She’d had one chance to make a good first impression, and…. and she **blew** it. Everything had been going so well, and then…

She turned a murderous glare on Manson, who only gave a smug smile back. ‘I hope you fall and break a leg when your floating powers wear off,’ she thought angrily to the girl.

And, though Paulina wasn’t around when it happened, Sam DID fall and end up breaking a leg.

…Just not her own.


End file.
